


Hold It Against Me

by RiverSong1112



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan doesn’t have anything to do with “Hold It Against Me” playing at the bar. but since it is, he may as well use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold It Against Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I’m waiting for too long for the next season to download and I’m on a Britney Spears kick. I know there are things that could be seen as OOC or taking liberties. I simply don’t care. And I should also state, that I don’t really know how to dance. at all.

”Can I steal you for a dance?” Morgan asks, mouth close to Reid’s ear, breath brushing against it. The team was at a bar that just so happened to have a dance floor and Reid was almost certain that Morgan knew that when he chose it.

“I’m in the middle of-!” Reid’s protests are interrupted as he’s pulled up from his seat.

“Excuse us, boys,” Morgan calls over the music to the guys Reid was talking to.

“Morgan, the whole team will see us. And I can’t dance,” Reid protests.

“We both know you’re a fast learner, and the team already knows, remember?”

“Morgan,” Reid whines in a half hearted protest.

“Tell anyone and I’ll kill you but I may have bribed the DJ for this song. Indulge me?” Reid finally gives in, allowing himself to be drug onto the dance floor. Spencer was now one hundred percent sure the dace floor was no accident. He spotted J.J. dancing with a couple of guys and Prentiss and Garcia sitting at their table drinking and watching the people around them.

Derek’s hands on his hips, snapped his attention back to his boyfriend. “Just remember, when in doubt, move your hips.” Morgan advises.

“Derek-” Reid is cut off as the music changes. and it only takes him a moment to recognize it and his whole mood to shift. “Hold it Against Me? Really?” He teases as Morgan starts dancing, moving Reid with him.

“I said I’d kill you. Now lets see you move those hips, I know you can.” He takes the genius’s hands and puts them on his shoulders. “Follow my lead an watch what other are doing.” Morgan pulls Reid against him, letting his hips sway to the music, starting small, and whispering the lyrics to the first chorus in Reid’s ear, sending a small pleased shiver down Spencer’s spin as he slowly starts moving to the music.

“There you go, pretty boy,” Derek encourages, slipping behind Spencer and placing his hands on the younger’s waist again. By the next chorus, Reid pretty much had the hand of it and on the first “Hold it against me”, he lent into Morgan and did a backwards body roll. On the second one, he slowly bent his knees, sliding down Morgan’s front before sliding back up. once fully standing again, Derek slips his hands into Spencer’s front pockets, holding him close as they danced.

The next, “If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?’ Morgan whispers in Reid’s ear, giving the earlobe a quick nip. Spencer carefully slips Derek’s hands out of his pockets, turning towards the darker man and slipping his own hands into his back pockets. Derek slides his lips over Spencer’s jaw, planting occasional kisses.

“Hey Derek?” Reid murmurs against his boyfriend’s ear,”

“Hmm?” He hums in response.

“this song will come back and haunt you,” Reid promises. Derek chuckles and Reid grinds their hips together, the elder’s chuckles turning into a soft moan.

When the song ends, the two move back to their table, Morgan leaving to get another beer.

“Great show, boys,” Garcia flirts when Morgan returns with his drink.

“All for you, baby girl,” Morgan flirts back, arm around Reid’s waist, the younger man blushing slightly.


End file.
